


The Perfect Girl

by ShiningBeatyfluff



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Real Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningBeatyfluff/pseuds/ShiningBeatyfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SONIC FALL IN LOVE REALLY GOOD WOW EXITE<br/>this is also an old fanfic that I am upploading to my AO3 account, Please Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Girl

One day somnic was running in a big forrest with trees and dirt when he ran into a girl who was really pretty and sonic fell in lov e.

The gril was looking at the grownd really sadlike

Sonic says "why are you so sad relly pretty firl.

She say " I had a chaod emerdood but some robots took it and I couldn't stop them they were too fasy."

Sonic got really mad at the robott because sonic was fast and being dfast was really importand for him. "what's ur name? he ask

She say " I am alexis the red fox except I'm bluw."

Sonnci blushed really dark and said Im also blue I am a blue hedgehog and I like running really fafst

Wow" you really could've helped me erlier and then she loked all sad again

Sonic felt really bad for Alexs and he asked witch direction the evil roboots whent and Alxse pointed towards north and sonic ran that way to get to the robots and get the chaos emerold back.

He ran as fast as he could to inpress the reall cute girl. When he found the roobot he smash it up with his fist and he got the thisng and he went to the girl and saw she was crying because she thought that the robot whoukld hurt sanic btu it didn't because sonic is really storng and fast

Then sonic say "I got it beck for u" she say "wow are u okay? I thought the robot wou,ld attack you?' and sonic say yes but I m really too fast for it did you see how dfast I went and the girl nodded

She said "really fasy"

Then they kissed


End file.
